


Lies

by hannahoveslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoveslarry/pseuds/hannahoveslarry
Summary: Louis is a college student, and not very much of the social type. When his friend suggests him to pretend to be friends with a boy named Harry, he thought it would be easy. Until feelings get in the way, and he doesn't know what to do.But is he really the only one lying?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Currently writing this on wattpad.xX

College life. That's the feeling I've been living for the past two years, I have been in this shit hole. Not that it wasn't bad or anything... just that it was boring. The professors are lame as fuck, and always have to have an attitude for no reason at all. The people, I don't even like. I mean, I have friends and I like them, but it's just certain people that annoy the fuck out of me. Pretty much everyone annoys the fuck out of me, but they don't have to know that.

I usually go to frequent frat parties from time to time, but I for some reason, stopped. Probably because I just got bored of just having to get up out of my dorm, and spend literally all day and night until like, 4 in the fucking morning, tired as fuck, and just being around people that irritate me. 

And don't even get me started on what time I have to wake up in the fucking morning for fucking classes. That's right, 6 fucking o clock. Now, classes start at exactly 8 pm, but for some stupid reason, we have to get up at 6 because I don't know, stupid rules.

"Hey, Tommo! what's up?" One of my bestfriends, Adam, comes up to greet me, swinging his arm around my shoulder.

I shrug, slightly pushing his arm off me. "Been better." Not.

"Cool, cool....soooo me and the gang are having a private cook out tomorrow. Wanna join?" He asks. 

I mentally groan in my head. In all honesty, I just don't wanna leave my room. Why can't people just understand I don't want to associate in no 'social' activities, and just stay in my bed and sleep all day? then again, I never tell them how I feel. And since when do we do cookouts, now? that's pretty boring in my opinion.

"Nah, mate. Rather stay in my dorm." I rejected. 

He frowned. "But you barely hang out with us anymore. We miss you, mate. Come on." He urged.

I was thinking on whether or not I should accept his offer; but my refusal still stands and I shake my head, no.

"Come on, just think about the guys that are going to be there. Or even girls." He smirked. I knew exactly what he was doing. I'm bisexual, and he's practically teasing me right now in order to approve of his invite.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll think about it." I replied, and he smiled that stupid cheeky smile he always does when he gets what he wants. I didn't accept because of the girls nor boys, but because I knew he would be nagging me all day about it. 

........................................................................

Lunch came around, and me and my friends were outside, eating.

"And like, all I did was do exactly what she asked, which was write the letter as a captive Jew, back in the days of the Holocaust. Nobody knew a word of English back then. Maybe some people, but not a lot.  I don't see what she's bitching about." Eli, complained.

Eli always had problems with his professors. He's mostly always in an argument with one of them, on a daily basis. Well, except for one of them. Mrs.Hill, she was basically hot. Had a nice body, good curves. Gorgeous face. All the boys, even girls, find her attractive. One problem with that though, is the fact that she's married; but people didn't care. All they ever come to her class for, is to just see her.

"Hey, look, it's that Harry kid." one of my friends, Anthony, nudges me.

I look behind me, and there he was. Harry Styles, 19 years old....or 18? Idek tbh. He was a literal dweeb. He has only been here for about a year now. He doesn't get picked on, but people literally talk about him behind his back. He always carries books around, always gets good credit, and always in the ugliest of clothes. Well, there not always ugly. Today, he's just wearing simple jeans and a white button up T- shirt. He's shoes tho, definitely do not go with the outfit.

Harry has friends. Two, actually. Liam and Niall. Niall, I think he's known longer because of how fast they interacted on their first day, and literally knew each other. Liam joined them a while later. Now they're practically inseparable.

"Man, that boy needs to let loose a bit. You never see him leave his dorm unless like, on Saturdays where he suddenly disappears and does not come back until two in the morning." He brags, taking a bite of his homemade burrito. Or I think it's homemade?....don't care.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "How'd you know he always sneaks out on Saturdays?"

"Because I've heard from others. They say he leaves with his friends, then comes back completely wasted. They've seen him, that's how they know." He explained.

So the dweeb drinks? now that's a surprise. And parties, from what I can tell. 

"I could never think of him drinking or even going out." I say, a little surprise in my voice. 

"Me neither, but yeah that's what he does I guess."

I looked over at the curly haired boy.  
I have to say, he's quite good looking.  
Though, I could never really go after him. He's not my type.


	2. Chapter 2

I groan as I hear the loud obnoxious alarm, go off. I reach over, face still comfortably stuffed into the pillow, and try to turn the darn thing off.  
After failing about five times, I finally sit up and turn off the evil machine.

After brushing my teeth, and taking a shower, I get dressed and head out for class. 

There are so many people here. I can't even count how many, but the campus is everyday filled with a bunch of students, talking and walking with their friends. Some, alone. I say hi, as people greet me, here and there. As I'm about to make my way inside, someone bumps into me, making them trip and almost fall. 

"Hey, watch where you're going you little shit!" 

"Sorry, I didn't see you-" the male accent started to explain, but I cut him off.

"I don't care if you didn't see me, watch where you go!" I shout again.

I looked up at the guy who bumped into me. It's Harry.  He looks good today. Black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, brown boots, and a jacket. His curly hair is well fixed, and swept. 

He flinches at my outburst, but does not say anything. He just walks away without saying another word. Another 'sorry' would have been nice.

I make it to class early. Now, I don't always get to class early, I'm sometimes late. Why? because I want to be. 

After a few minutes, or even half an hour, the class is full. 

"Hey, man!." Eli greets me. "Bro, I'm so tired. I literally slept for 5 fucking hours, and woke up throwing a major tired tantrum." He explained, causing me to laugh.

"Really? a tired tantrum? that's a thing?" he shrugs. "I may have made it up." He smiled, cheekily. I continued to laugh at my ridiculous friend.

"Hey, guess who I bumped into, today." I started.

"Who?" He looked at me, waiting for me to answer.

"Harry." I answered, simply.

"Styles?" 

"No, Harry Potter- of course Harry Styles!" I exclaim, sarcastically.

"I was just asking, jeesh." He turned around to face the professor, as she started talking.

______________________________________

I was finally back at my dorm, getting a good sleep. That was until I was rudely awoken by a pounding on the door. 

I groaned tiredly, getting up to open the door, as the person kept continuously pounding on it. Is this how their parents taught them to knock? I sure hope not. 

I swing the door opened, and there stood my friend, Erin. Erin was a very feisty girl. She never lets anybody get in her way, or else she will shed her claws on you. 

"Whaaattt!?" I winded, tiredly, rubbing my eyes.

"The cookout, remember? It's today, and all of our friends are ready."

Cookout? oh right! Adam invited me.  
I completely forgot about it.

"Ok, I'll get ready." I say, and she nods, leaving. I was so damn tired. I literally couldn't even focus on where I was going, but thankfully my legs make it to the kitchen. I make a cup of tea, and little toast to get my energy back.

As I'm finished, I felt a little energize, so I make my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I'm done, I get dressed. I know I was running late, so I tried to hurry as fast as possible.  
When done, I grab my jacket and keys, and make my way out the door.

The cook out wasn't anywhere near campus like most parties are, but it was at some guy's house. Music was playing, mostly rap songs and a bit of pop.

"Louis!?" I turn around at the call of my name. A guy, I think, Nate? runs up to me.

"You're late, the food's almost ready. Come on." he grabs my hand, and drags me to the back of the house. The backyard was huge, with many people crowded around it. I see some people, going inside the house and a few coming out. There was a guy, I think is a few years older than us, cooking the chicken on the grill. There was another guy, who had sausages on his grill.  I was aware that the rest of the food, is being cooked inside. I make my way in, and it smells delightful! Whoever's cooking, sure is doing a good job.

I grab a beer from the fridge, and sit down on the couch, taking a big gulp from the bottle.

"Tommo! good to see you, man!"  
Adam takes a seat next me. 

"Hey, mate, what's up?" I ask, taking another gulp of my beer.

"Great, man." He answers. I nod, looking around the room. There were people, chatting. I look over the other side, and there was literally a couple, making out against the wall. Ever heard of a room?.

"So, there's this girl." I roll my eyes at my friend. He's always talking about girls. Different girls he always has crushes on.

"Mmhm." I mumble, and he continues.

"And she's hot, like super hot, hotter than your sister." I immediately snap my head toward him, and hit his arm, hard.

"Ow, dude!" he rubs his arm, looking at me with a glare.

"Careful what you say about my sister, you little shit!" I hiss at him.

"Sorry, jeesh. Anyway, as I was saying-" I shake my head, cutting him off. 

"I'm going outside, you can tell me about this girl, tomorrow." I say, and get up.

A few hours past by, and people have already eaten, including me. I check the time; it's past nine o clock. I should probably head back to the dorms.

As I'm about to leave, I spot someone. Not just anyone, Harry. He's not alone though, his friends are with him. 

I think for a moment, if I should go over there and torment him. My mind is made up, when I find over myself walking over to him.

He looks up once he notices my presence.

"Hey. Harry, is it?" I foolishly asked, even though I obviously already knew who he was.

He nods. "Yeah, and you're?"

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson." I greet.

He looks over at his friend, giving them a look. I'm guessing to introduce themselves as well.

"I'm Liam." The lad with the short brown hair, introduces.

"And I'm Niall." The blonde one, greets, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you guys. Ummm, so Harry, I'm sorry about how I acted towards you, earlier. It wasn't fair." I lie. Well, it wasn't really a lie, though, he still should have watched where he was going.

"It's fine." He smiles politely at me.

Awkward silence took over. I watched as his friends grab a beer from the bucket of ice that was close to them, and handing one to Harry.

"Aren't you like, a bit too young to be drinking?" I asked. The kid was like, 18. It's still illegal even if he was younger, like 17.

"I'm 19....and a half." He replies, opening the can and taking a sip.

"Oh....well ok, anyway, I'm just gonna go now. And watch where you go next time, you little shit." I turn around before he could respond.

"Hey Tommo! where you going, lad?" A guy I don't even know the name of, asks across from me.

"Home!" I answer, and make my way to my car. I don't drive my car much, but since the house was a few miles away from campus, I had to use it.

I get back to the dorms. My roommate isn't back yet, from wherever the heck he is. Not that I care anyway. I fall back onto my bed, missing the comfort of it, and drift right back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I was laying on my bed, thinking about what happened today. Two things: War, and vengeance.

~Earlier~

I was pissed mad. Utterly furious.  
I walked over to my table of friends, slumping down on the chair with a huff.

"What has gotten in your pants, this morning?" Adam asked, eyeing me curiously.

"That friggin shit head, Harry! he fucking pissed me off!" I complained.

"What happened?" Erin joined in.

"Well, we sort of got into this argument." I started off.

They all looked at me, I'm guessing waiting for me to continue.

"Oh! right, well, it was basically because of what happened at the cookout on Friday. You see, a few hours ago before the cookout, Harry bumped into me and I went all bitchy on him. The-"

"Then what happened?" Eli, who I didn't even notice was sitting here, cut me off.

I looked at him with a glare. "I was just about to get to that!" He flinched but nodded, giving me a chance to continue.

"Then, while I was leaving the cookout, I went up to him to apologize for lashing out. It was pretty much a fake apology, but I didn't really care. When I was done talking to him, I told him that he better watch where he's going next time, and then I called him a little shit. Now today, he was the one to come to me. He confronted me on my attitude towards him and asked what my problem was. I told him that there was no problem, but he bought up what I said at the cookout, and that was when I started to defend myself, and tell him that he should watch where he's going or else I won't stop calling him a little shit." I immediately put my finger up so that nobody would interrupt me.

"Not done. So then he started cursing me out and telling me how much a dickhead I am. I have to admit, I might be bit of a dickhead, but he's even one as well. Then we just Kept going back and forth. I was fucking pissed off, man. He really got my nerves going high." I finally finished explaining, huffing and crossing my arms over my chest. 

I was waiting for one of them to say something. Erin was the first to speak up.

"Well maybe you could have been nicer." Erin, suggested. She may have her bitchy ways sometimes, but she sure did have a heart.

"For what? being cursed at? hell no." I bitterly chuckled, moving my hand to grab a piece of fry on Adam's plate.

She shrugged, ignoring my reply and continued eating her salad.

"That was an intense story, man." Eli, spoke up.

"Yeah, pretty brutal if I may add." Adam, joined.

"I just want him to pay. Pay for his dang outrage at me." I huffed, again.

"Ok this is just ridiculous! Louis, do you not realize that you're the one in the wrong here?" Erin, suddenly argued.

I was taken back by her outburst. 

"Excuse me?"

"You're the one who started it in the first place! The guy had a right to be angry at you!" She yelled.

My tempter was at a very high rage at this very moment, and I don't know if I should curse her out and tell her she's wrong and to stop defending the little shit, or I can just-

"Well you don't really have a say in this, Erin." Adam, cut off my thoughts and defended me. I smirked at her, and gave her a smug look.

"I do have a say, and I'm saying that he should have cursed you out." She stated, and now she was giving me a look. A hard glare to be exact.

"Dude, how about you just get him back?" Eli, commented, trying to change the subject.

I looked at him confusingly.   
"What do you mean?"

"I mean, payback. Revenge, so that he can see that he messed with the wrong person." 

"Oh my god." Erin, mumbled. She barely finished her salad, probably lost her appetite because of the conversation.

I smirked at the idea. "Sounds nice. What are we doing?"

"Not we, you." 

"Me?"

Eli nodded, smirking as well.

"So here's the plan. Pretend to be the little suckers friend for a few months, or you can pretend to like him. Act like you forgive him, and after a while, he'll think you're his friend and want to be close with you. Close enough to date."

I thought of the idea. Pretend to like Harry? be his friend? 

"Fuck this, I'm leaving." Erin stood up, grabbing her stuff and throwing away her salad. "I'm no way near interested in this ridiculous conversation." And she stormed off, leaving just me and the lads.

"Damn, she must be on her moon month." Adam, retorted, making us laugh.

"But anyway, what'ya think? you up for it?"

I was thinking hard. Should I do it? then I remembered why he wanted me to do it. 

"Yes, I'm up for it." 

Eli smiled, cheekily. Adam, was distracted, looking up the tree above us.

I looked up to see what he was looking at. A squirrel. Really?

"Dude, hey!" I waved my hand in front of his face, trying to bring him back to reality. 

"Huh?" he finally came back to.

"You zoned out, bud." I told him, chuckling at what he did.

"Oh, sorry." He straightened himself up, looking at us.

"Wait, what if he's not gay? or bi?" I asked.

"Get to know him. You aren't going to know anything about him if you don't try." And I nodded, understanding.

"Great! now, Lou, there are rules to this." He added. "First, this only has to end up to a year, no longer than that, and then you break his little heart. Second, if you two date, you have to kiss him and of course, do any sexual couple stuff."

I cringed at the last part. Sexual stuff? with that litt- I mean, Harry? I wasn't a virgin, but I'm pretty sure he was. I cringed even more, just thinking about it.

"And lastly, one rule you must certainly not break, and even if you do, there will be consequences." I nodded, eagerly waiting for him to continue.  
What he said next, made my breath hitch.

"Fall for him."


	4. Chapter 4

It was currently Wednesday, which meant I would see Harry, today. I would have seen him Sunday or Monday, but Eli demanded it be on Wednesday, because we needed some   
time to cool down.

I was so excited for this, but also nervous. Pretending to like him is probably gonna be a challenge, but as long as I play my cards right, all should go smoothly.

"So, you know what to do? what to say?" Eli asked. I nodded. "Yep."

"Good, now, Adam said that Harry usually spends time in the lobby, downstairs, so try and find him and if he's there, you know that's when you start."

"Okay." 

"Good, now go." I made my way downstairs. I probably should have taken the elevator, these stairs are making my feet tired. 

I finally get to the lobby and look around for Harry. I spot him. He's alone this time, no friends in sight, reading a book. Typical, Harold.

"Ummm, Harry?" I say, as I stood in front of him to get his attention.

He looks up once he notices me, and rolls his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Ummm...." I try think of something to say. He's waiting, with his arms crossed, for me to talk.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry.... again, for the way I treated you, and for the argument we had." I started off.

He quirked his eyebrows, giving me a look I couldn't tell of. "You're sorry?" 

"Yes, again." I replied, hoping he would give in to my forgiveness.

"Hmmm, yeah, no." He stood up, getting his stuff and ready to leave, but I stopped him.

"Please, Harry? I'm really sorry. We didn't really end up on the right foot." 

"Yeah, because you decided to be a jerk to me, twice." He remarked, trying to leave again, but I yet again stopped him. I couldn't let him leave, not until I start this fake friend thing off, nicely.

"I know, and I'm trying to apologize for it. Hey? maybe we could start over and be friends." I lie. Hopefully he would be convinced this time.

"Be friends? with you? please." He laughed, obviously not buying anything. 

"Ok, fine, I'll give you some time to think about it. In the mean time, here's my numbe- wait, I have to write it down first." I say, looking for something to write with and write on. 

"Uhhh, can I get a piece of paper? pencil?" I ask, and he groans in announce, but obliged. 

I wrote my number down on the piece of paper, and handed it to him. He hesitantly took it from me, giving me a smile.

"Now yours?"

He rolled his eyes again, in annoyance. When he gave me his number, he finally walked away.

I did a little celebration in my head at the successful mission. Now all I need, is his friendship request.

•••

"So how'd it go?" Adam asked, as he sat down on my bed. He came over at around 10 Pm, eager to discuss what happened between Harry and I.

"It was pretty difficult, he wouldn't budge." I shortly explained. "But, I did give him my number, and he gave me his."

"Nice." He smiled, cheekily.

"Call him now! call him!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down on the bed. 

I glared at him, and he stopped immediately. 

I dialed Harry's number, putting it on speaker so Adam, could hear. 

"Hello?" I heard the deep voice, say. He sounded tired, like he was sleeping. It was only 10, I didn't get why he was sleeping at this time, but also didn't really care.

"Hey, Harry, it's me." 

"Oh, Louis....hi." Well this is surely gonna get awkward. 

"Hey, Harry."

"Hi...."

"So umm, have you thought about it? us being friends?" He was silent for a bit, and I was eager to know what he's answer would be.

He finally spoke. "Sure, we can be friends."

I looked over at Adam, and he had a full smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost Christmas break. The professors gave us last minute assignments to do, and they have to be done before the break starts. 

The rough part about is, is that they literally gave us the assignments at last minute. So we had like a day or two to complete anything our professors gave us to do. 

I let my thoughts slide, and tried getting some rest before I do any work. I rest for about 20 minutes, until a sudden buzzing sound interrupted my slumber. 

I groaned, tiredly, reaching for my phone and not even checking who's calling.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar accent, spoke.

"Umm, who's this?" I asked. Why would a random stranger be calling me at a time like this? I looked at the time on my phone. 6 PM, it read. Ok, not too late then.

"It's Niall, remember? I'm Harry's friend." Of course. One of Harry's little minions that follow him literally everywhere. Ok not everywhere, but still.

"Hi, Niall?" I awkwardly respond back. Why's he even calling me? I finally look at the caller ID. It's Harry's number. 

"Why are you calling me on Harry's phone?"

"He wanted us all to hang out later."

"Why didn't he just ask me himself?" I was getting frustrated, because for one, I'm tired as hell. And two, there's an annoying imbecile on the phone with me, preventing me from doing so.

"I don't know, he thought that if he did, it was just be awkward because you two just started to become friends." He explained.

I sighed, annoyed. Was the dude scared of me or something? I don't bite.

"Alright. So where are we going?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Man, I was tired.

"Well, we were thinking of going bowling, but one of our friends suggested we go skiing instead." Skiing? I can't even walk across the road without almost getting ran over, how the hell am I going to ski?

"Ummm, I'm gonna have to decline that. I can't skii for shit."

He laughs. "Dude, almost everybody can't ski. Well, except for the professionals, but still. Come on man, you can at least try. It probably wouldn't even be that hard." 

I let out another deep sigh. Should I go? well I'm bored anyways, so I might as well go.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Great! meet us outside when you're ready, we're meeting some friends there as well. See ya soon, mate." He hung up.

I groaned in frustration, grabbing my pillow and screaming into it. This was going to be a long night.

••••••

"This please has been opened for thirty years. I'm surprised it still looks this good and has not melted." Liam, commented, as we walked onto the snow.

"Not really, because the restroom literally still smells like shit." Some guy, I think Fred? said.

"Hey, remember a year ago when that kid went in there, and literally threw up the moment he went in? man, that was sick." Another guy, laughed. I really need to learn the names of Harry's friends, because I didn't think he had more.

"Hey Harry, you wanna push me down the sled like last time?" Niall, asked, and Harry shook his head no.

"Nah, you weigh more than my sister, and she fell every time I would let her go." He complained.

"Why let her go, anyways?" I asked him. It was the first words I've said to him since we got here.

"Because you're supposed to? and also because I get tired after a few seconds of just pushing her down. I think she was just being dramatic." He shrugged.

"Ok, so I got the skis here. Who wants to go first, or race?"

Everyone looked at each other, waiting for one to speak up.

"I'll go!" A blonde haired girl, volunteered. 

"Me too!" I tuned around at the sound of Niall's voice.

"Dude, you've lost every ski race we've played." Liam, chuckled.

"So? I still wanna do it, it's fun."

"O-kay. If you say so. Hailey, hand me the whistle." I see a girl with platinum hair and very well tanned skin, pull a whistle out of her purse and handed it to the guy.

"Do you always carry that around with you?" I asked, Hailey.

She shook her head. "Only when we're going skiing. I don't know why Brendan has it, it's pretty weird if you ask me. He never uses it unless it's 'needed' for good use." 

The guy, Brendan, looks at her with a glare. "It's not weird. And I don't use it just for skiing, I use it for other things as well." 

"Ha! like vaping?" the blonde girl, retorted. 

"You know what? let's just start this game. Niall, Britt, head to the hills and get on the skis."

Both Niall and the girl, Britt, went up the hill and got on their skis. Brendan blew the whistle, and they pushed their skis forward.

"I'm going on the sled. Louis, push me?" Harry, asked me. 

I nodded. He went to get the sleds, then came back after a few seconds.

"We can take turns." He smiled, and sat down on the sled. He grabbed onto the little ropes. I got behind him so I could push him.

"Ready?" I asked, him. 

"Yep, push." I forcefully pushed forward, and he sled his way down the snow. 

I watched as he sled through the snow, laughing and screaming as the sled continue. I smiled at him. Wait- no, remember what you're really doing with him. I cannot like him. 

I let out a long sigh. His sled suddenly turned sideways, causing it to spin. He stopped midway before he could hit a tree. He got up, brushing off any snow that got on him. He picked up the sled, and walked back to me.

"Wanna have a go?"

"Nah, I don't really like doing that. I was forced here by your little blonde, friend."

"Niall? he's really cool. He's the kind of person to be ok with everything, and not really care about certain stuff." Oh, well I guess me and him have something in common.

"Hey, Harry!?" I heard someone, call. I turned around and saw a guy with dark brown hair, running towards us.

"What?" Harry, asked.

"We were supposed to meet in the cabin, remember? you and- who's this?" The unfamiliar guy, said, pointed at me. 

"This is Louis. Louis, this is Derek." Derek, reached his hand out for me to shake. 

I nicely shook it. "Nice to meet you, Derek, I smiled.

"You too, Louis." Derek, smiled back. He had lovely brown eyes. I wonder what color Harry's, eyes are. I've never really gotten a good look at them.

"Tell the lads I'll be there in a bit, okay?" Derek, nodded, and ran back to what I'm guessing is the cabin.

"So, do you wanna ski instead?"

I looked over at the others, skiing. Niall seemed to have lost the ski race, because he was shivering like crazy and his face was red. He must have fallen. No surprise there. 

"No, I don't really know what to do, really." I answered, truthfully. 

Harry, looked at me. I finally got a good look at his eyes. They were green, like emeralds. And very beautiful too. I try to control myself and not get lost in them.

"Wanna go inside, then?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sure, why not? Might as well get some hot chocolate or something." He nodded, and we began making our to the cabin.

••••••

I got back to my room after about five hours. My roommate, Ethan, was sleeping peacefully in his bed. 

I grabbed my laptop, and immediately started on my assignments. Today was really nice, even though I didn't really do anything. If I'm going to be Harry's friend, I really need to try harder. Especially with his friends and trying to learn their names. After I was done, which literally took 2 hours, I finally closed my laptop and went to sleep.


End file.
